My Little Indiscretion
by BlindedByTheEars
Summary: Getting over things was never easy for Bella ,ever since that night she was never the same. But, if it weren't for he savior she wouldnt be alive. When she finally meets her savior again can she handle it or crumble from the memory of her past M bomb
1. The Indiscetion

**_It was pretty hard for me to write this because it was kinda what happened to me and I feel that by writing stories like this it will make me feel better. So...here it goes._**

**_~Karina_**

* * *

"James get off of me. Stop. STOP IT!" I screamed

He didn't stop.

"Shut up!" he roared when he smacked me across my face

Whimpered…

He unbuttoned my jeans and slid them down.

I tried to get away…

He was too strong…

"James STOP PLEASE!" I said while tears ran down my face

He punched me…Pain prickling all over my face

He covers my mouth with his hand as he pulls down my underwear…

I bite his hand and he lets go of me. I crawlled off the bed and reach for the door.

But I was too slow…

I feel his hard hands around my ankles, pulling me away from safety. He flips me over ,punches ,and smacks me over and over until I'm dazed.

I groan in pain…

I hear his pants unbuckle and his pants slide down.

I feel his calloused hands touch my pussy..

"Isn't this what you wanted, Bella. Huh? ANSWER ME !" He shouted

I groaned ,unable to speak from my face being beaten

"I SAID ANSWER ME BITCH!" and he punched me in the stomach

Blood squirted out of my mouth as I said no

Without a word, he shoves his dick in my pussy..

I cry… Feeling blood coming out of it…

I hear grunts above me as he thrusts into me.

"You like that don't you? You want it harder?" he says through shallow breaths

He thrusts harder and faster..

I cry harder…

"Yes! Fuck! God your so tight!…. Fuck! I'm gonna…CUM!" he shouts as all his cum spills into me

I feel disgusting ,dirty ,an abomination. I just laid there until he left to go back to the party. I slowly get up and pain crashes all over my body. I look to me left and see my reflection.

I crying..

My face covered with blood, my eyes and nose bruised from being beaten countless times. My hair notted and everywhere from being pushed and shoved by the guy I thought would never hurt me. Finally, blood going down my thighs…

I walk to wards the mirror and touch the glass, tracing the image presented before me. Anger raged in me and I slammed my fist into the mirror. With shards of glass in my hand, I fall over and cry into a little ball for a while.

I hear a knock "Is anyone in there?"

I don't respond

The door opens and I hear a gasp "OH MY GOD... SOMEONE GET SOME HELP!" the voice shouts

The figure rushes to my body and shakes me "Wake up please." The voice said in a rushed tone "Someone HELP!" the voice shouted

I opened my eyes and saw a guy with emerald green eyes with distress written all over them.

All I said was "Thank you." and went unconscious…

* * *

Well I hope you liked it and if you can leave me a comment and tell me what you think about it PEACE!

~Karina


	2. Not Yet Over

I hear whispering voices from not a far distance. I try to open my eyes slowly, only to be awakened by the bright lights of my surroundings.

~"Where am I?" I think to myself

So much fucking white, so much white I can't stand it…

I move my arm to rub my eyes and I get a sharp pain in my stomach…

I shriek in pain and drop my arm

As I lay there in that moment ,I realize I'm in the hospital.

~"Oh my God." I say to myself as I see flashbacks of the proir night. The drinking, the blood, the beating, …..James.

I was so stupid, to not listen to Alice. She told me that she had a bad dream about him doing something bad to me…but I didn't believe her. I should've died…

I don't deserve to live…

At that thought, I slowly sat up with a grunt from all the pain and sat on the edge of the mechanical bad. I got off the bed and immediately fell to my knees. My ivy was tugging my wrist and I took a deep breathe and pulled to out.

I cursed from the surge of pain.

"What are you doing?" A voice said

I looked up from the ground to see a guy in a chair just staring at me. I'm used to being stared at ,but something about how he's doing it made me wonder.

"Umm nothing" I stuttered as I looked into his eyes

He ran his hands through his brown messy hair and said "Do you need some help?"

Before I could answer, he was on his feet and walking towards me.

~"WoooooooW…" He was perfect…

With his messy brown hair and mesmerizing green eyes to his tight black t-shirt that said you can look but don't touch. His jeans were the same ,but weren't tight enough to make him seem gay.

As he bent on one knee and touched my arm, I flinched away from him…

It was awkward…

~"What's wrong with you Bella?"

_**~" I don't know"**_

"Bella ,I'm sorry." He whispered

"About what? And how do you know my name?" I questioned

"Oh um…well" he ran his fingers through his hands again

~"OH MY GOD… those fingers" I moaned out loud

He looked at me with wide eyes..

"Sorry go on" I said as a recovery

" My names Edward Cullen and I was the one who found you at the party…." He paused and I knew what he was thinking about. He rubbed his face and continued "You were bleeding a lot and you had a lot of bruises also a broken rib…. You've been unconscious ever since that night "

My eyes moved to the floor " How long has it been?"

"…a week" He replied quietly

"You've been here the whole time, huh?"

"Yeah, I couldn't just leave you alone."

"Where's my dad?" I said

" He left to get some food. Who did this to you?"

I didn't respond, I cried…

He slowly put his arms around me and pulled me into his chest.

With that comfort, I cried even harder…

"I don't know what happened over there or who did this to you Bella, but I'll always be here for you." he started to pat my back saying it will be alright every once in a while to calm me down. "It's all over ,okay"

I wanted to believe Edward so bad ,but deep down inside I had a feeling I knew it wasn't over….

_**Leave a review and tell me what you think about this chapter**_

_**~Karina**_


End file.
